


With Vim and Vigor

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mild powerplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, lubricant explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their parents leave, Fili and Kili make good use of their privacy. </p>
<p>Fill for this great Hobbit Kink Prompt:<br/>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2351035#t2351035</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Vim and Vigor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кипучая энергия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646461) by [Scandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia)



> I needed a break from serious/melancholy stories. Perfect prompt was perfect.

The front door slammed shut. Fili counted to ten under his breath before he even dared to look up at Kili. They had been waiting for days for their parents to go out, leaving them alone in the house. The anticipation had crawled under Fili’s skin distracting him at every turn. Whenever he thought he’d finally mastered himself, he’d catch a look of Kili, exchange a heated look and everything fell to pieces again. 

Now though, they were finally alone. They had the house to themselves for the entire night. 

“Race you to our room.” Kili was already on his feet. 

“No.” Fili snagged Kili’s belt, brought him in tight between his legs and took hold of his collar to bring him down to kissing level. 

“No?” Kili already looked a little dazed. 

“I will race you,” he leaned forward to trace the tip of his tongue over Kili’s bottom lip, “to the bed. First one naked wins.” 

“You’ll have to let me go first.” Kili swallowed. 

“So I will.” Fili stood without releasing his grip, administering another quick lick that coaxed a soft plea from Kili’s lips. Then he pushed him away, enough that Kili lost his footing. Fili took to the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“You’ll regret that!” Kili thundered after him. 

“Will I?” Fili doubled his speed, hands already tearing at his outer layers. 

“Oh yes.” And suddenly Kili was on him, closer than he’d anticipated. They tumbled onto the landing, Kili pinning him down. 

“When did you get so fast?” He accused, making good use of his new position by working his hands under Kili’s tunic. 

“When I grew taller than you.” Kili leaned down to bite at Fili’s neck. 

“Ow!” Fili bucked underneath him protesting. “Didn’t you eat enough at dinner?” 

“You taste better.” Kili bit him again, a little lower on the meat of his shoulder. Fili’s skin tingled and tightened, the first real strings of lust truly plucked. “And I told you that you’d regret shoving me.” 

“Do I have to regret it on the stairs?” Fili dug his thumbs into the meat of Kili’s back, rubbing away the day’s tension. “Or can we make it to our bed?” 

“I’m comfortable right here.” Kili’s quick and clever fingers had already worked open Fili’s shirt. 

“Imp.” Fili grinned and used the one advantage he still had as older brother: brute strength. 

In one heave he was back on his feet, this time with Kili clinging to him with breathless laughter. Content with his prize, Fili carried Kili into their bedroom. They’d pushed their beds together before dinner in anticipation, so it was easy now to lay Klii across them. 

“We’re both still wearing clothes.” Kili pointed out. “No winner.” 

“I won.” Fili decided, reaching down to slid the leather knot of Kili’s belt open. “Since I’ve got my prize spread out.” 

“And what do you intend to do with it?” Kili lifted his hips, letting Fili drag his pants down. Unfortunately, his boots were still on. Fili dropped to his knees, unbuckling the cumbersome things. 

“You had an idea with the eating.” Fili teased, tossing Kili’s boots towards the door. He ran a light finger up the middle of Kili’s bare foot. 

“Stop that!” Kili kicked at him with a suppressed laugh. 

“Stop what?” Fili looked up at him innocently, letting Kili’s pants puddle to the floor before shoving them out of the way. He trailed his fingers as lightly as possible up Kili’s calves. 

“Quit!” Kili squirmed further up the bed in an effort to get away, but all it did was make his rising erection all the more prominent. “Come up here and kiss me.” 

“Demanding.” But Fili wasn’t about to resist an order like that. He crawled up the bed to bestow the requested kiss. Kili shoved at Fili’s tunic, finally parting it from his body and sending it flying. 

“I think you ripped it.” Fili protested mildly. 

“Who cares?” Kili thrust his hands down, making free with Fili’s belt. “Why are you still dressed?” 

“Because you tackled me on the stairs.” Fili bat Kili’s hands away. “Let me it’ll be faster.”

He stood, toeing off his boots and pushing at his pants. Never once did he look away from Kili, who watched with an interest that thickened the air. 

“Do you want me to suck you?” Fili offered casually when he stood naked before his brother. They had gotten good with their mouths in the few months they had been lovers. Kili always fell apart in Fili’s hands, melting against the sheets with wonderfully breathy moans. 

“No.” Kili said and the word seemed to take him off guard even as it came from his mouth. “Kiss me again.” 

Bemused, Fili braced his hands against Kili’s thighs to lean over for another kiss. One of Kili’s legs came up behind his knees and jerked inward, tumbling Fili toward the mattress. In a quick turn, it was Fili pressed to the mattress and Kili over him. 

“Taking your revenge?” Fili grinned, stretching his arms up over his head in supplication. 

“Oh.” Kili’s eyes went wide and his hand came down around Fili’s wrists to pin them there. “No. But...now that you mention it.” 

“You’ve captured me.” Fili didn’t bother fighting the hold. He knew he could easily have Kili prone under him in an instant, but he wanted to see where this would lead. “What will you do with me?” 

“Fortunately for you, I was trained to be kind to my prisoners.” Kili ran an appreciative hand down Fili’s side. “Perhaps I’ll only torture you a little.” 

“And what foul tortures have you cooked up?” Fili swallowed a grin. “What horrors?” 

“Terrible things.” Kili bent to nip at Fili’s shoulder again. “Atrocities.” 

“Kili!” Fili’s protest turned to a groan as Kili licked at the new mark. 

“Maybe I’ll leave a trail all the way down to your cock.” Kili’s cheeks pinked as he talked. “Maybe I’ll keep going down to your toes.” 

“Durin’s teeth.” Fili moaned. “You’ll be all night about it.” 

“Were you planning on going somewhere?” Kili nipped to left of one nipple. 

“I was thinking of sleeping at some point.” 

“Sleep is for the weak.” Kili’s teeth trailed over Fili’s nipple. 

“Demon.” Fili accused, arching upward in pleasure. 

“Probably.” Kili agreed then lavished another bite on Fili’s ribs.   
“When you release me, I’m going to take you over my knee and smack until your ass is as red as your cheeks.” 

Kili stopped dead. 

“You’ll what?” He blinked down at Fili. 

“You heard me.” Fili grinned. “I’m going to spank you.” 

“Fili! You are not!” In his surprise, Kili let go of Fili’s wrists. “I’m not a child!” 

“Oh, that I know.” Reaching down, Fili gripped Kili’s cock and gave it a lazy stroke. 

“Oh...oh, you know I can’t think when you-” 

“I know.” Fili launched upwards and had Kili pinned beneath him again. Their tussles had already made a mess of the sheets and Kili looked wonderful against the ruin. “Should I keep on?” 

“Not if you’re going to hit me.” Kili insisted, even as he rolled his hips. 

Meaning only to tease, Fili slipped his hand lower to pinch at Kili’s thigh. Somehow, Kili moved just the right way and Fili wound up gripping at his ass. The pad of his thumb caught at Kili’s hole. And Kili shivered. 

“Did you like that?” Fili teased, repeating the gesture with more intention. 

“Oil.” Kili choked out. 

“Are you sure?” Fili drew his hand away, made a show of looking earnest. 

“I swear to Mahal that if you do not get the oil, I will smother you with a pillow.” The threat lost its bite on the edges of Kili’s smile. 

“Will you now?” A strange idea popped into Fili’s head. All of Kili’s biting was doubtless to blame. “And who will tend to your needs then?” 

“I’ll take care of myself.” Kili growled. 

“But you can’t do this to yourself.” Fili sank to his knees, Kili’s thighs cupped in his hands. He didn’t let himself think about it, only pressed his face forward and gave a tentative lick at Kili’s hole. 

“What are you doing?” Kili asked. “Have you lost your head?” 

“No. It’s right where it belongs.” Fili moved in closer. “Between your thighs.” 

The next lick brought a giggle to Kili’s lips and the next a full born laugh. Fili tried to keep going, but Kili’s legs shook around him and soon he had to pull away or get kicked in the head. 

“That feels so strange!” Kili told him, grin wide. “Keep going.” 

“Can’t if you’re carrying on.” Fili nuzzled at Kili’s thigh. “You’re breaking my concentration.” 

“You’re what?” Kili’s laugh turned into rolling giggles. “Oh, I do apologize. I wasn’t aware that it took such an art.” 

“I did warn you.” Fili told him. 

“Warned me about what?” The question got out before Fili’s hand smacked satisfyingly down across one perfectly rounded cheek. “Fili!” 

“What?” It was Fili’s turn to laugh now, the outraged expression on Kili’s face too much to bare. “I’m sorry.” 

“No you aren’t.” Kili’s smile returned. 

“No, I’m not.” Fili admitted. “Should I keep going?” 

“You should get the oil.” Kili insisted. 

“You didn’t like that?” Fili reached down, tracing the path his tongue had taken with one finger. 

“I...maybe a little?” Kili let out something halfway between a moan and a laugh. “Come on, please? I’ve been waiting for days.” 

“So have I.” 

Fili drew away, fumbling in the bedside table for the sweet oil he’d bought months before. The vendor had teased him mightily, but he’d kept his head and gotten his prize. It worked a fair sight better than the cooking oil they’d been using. The bottle was running a little empty though. He tipped it a little more dramatically than necessary. 

“Careful!” Kili jumped, oil slicking his stomach. “Oof, that’s cold.” 

“Sorry!” Fili reached down to wipe ineffectually at the puddle. It only spread the oil around until they were both soaking in it. 

“We’ll be washing the sheets for hours!” 

“Yes, but we’ll be able to do this.” Fili set aside the bottle carefully, before sliding up against Kili. The oil polished his way and they slid together like puzzle pieces. Fili’s cock slide against Kili’s. “This what you wanted?” 

“To wrestle?” Kili grinned. “We can do that anytime.” 

“Not naked.” Fili licked a droplet of oil off Kili’s neck. He angled his hips until his cock was sliding between Kili’s thighs, a delicious tease. 

“Are you going to do it?” Kili groaned. 

“Do what?” Fili slide against Kili’s hole, the overabundance of oil promising an easy entrance . “What do you want?” 

“I want you to stop driving me mad and get on with it.” Kili tried to flip them again, but the oil made everything messy and impossible. They wound up on their side, panting and giggling. 

“This isn’t working.” Fili reached forward to brush a sweaty lock of hair from Kili’s face. “We’ll have to wash off first.” 

“If you think I’m waiting one more minute, Fili mine.” Kili finally rolled them until he was straddling Fili’s waist. “You are dead wrong.” 

Fili watched in open mouthed appreciation as Kili grabbed the base of Fili’s cock, spread his legs and positioned himself. In one graceful movement, Kili sank down. The moan that escaped Kili’s lips thrummed over Fili’s skin. They had never done it this way before. He liked the look of Kili over him, taking him in inch by inch. 

“Does that feel good?” Fili asked, reached forward to slide hands up and down Kili’s taut thighs. 

“Yes.” Kili all but hissed. Slowly, he rose up an inch then back down again, rocking only a little. He clenched impossibly hot and tight around Fili. 

“You can go harder.” Fili encouraged. “Ride me.” 

“Like a horse?” Kili’s smile flashed bright. “Should I saddle you up?” 

“If it would make you happy.” Fili laughed, the vibration of his body making Kili’s eyes close in pleasure. “But right now, I want you to take me.” 

“I think it’s you in me at the moment.” Kili ground down pointedly. 

“Aye, but you have the reigns, my love.” 

“Do I?” Kili rose and fell again, licking his lips as Fili moaned in approval. “And if I want only to walk instead of gallop?” 

“Then I’ll pay you back in kind, one day soon.” With a fingernail, Fili traced a rune into Kili’s thigh. “Do as you will.” 

“My will is that you place your hands here,” Kili gestured to his own hips. “And hold me while you pound into me.” 

Fili almost lost his tight grip on control then and there. “Where did you learn to talk like that?” 

“You taught me.” Kili tapped on Fili’s hands. “Please?” 

“You don’t need to ask again.” Fili grabbed at Kili’s trim waist. 

With an athletic squirm, Fili braced his feet against the edge of the bed and started working in earnest. He thrust up into Kili’s heat as fast and hard as he could, savoring every tiny joyous sound that fell from Kili’s lips. 

“You can be louder.” Fili reminded him. “No on here to hear you, but me. And I want to hear you.” 

“Fili...” The word was breathless and broken. “Harder.” 

“Going to go as hard as you want. Will you scream for me, beloved?” He thrust up hard, watched Kili’s eyes roll back in his head. “Give it to me.” 

“Harder!” Kili pleaded, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Please, please, please....” 

“Beautiful, you are.” The words spilled out as Kili’s pleas broke again into meaningless noise. “My beautiful brother. Every day, every minute, all I want is you. Are you going to come for me? I want to see it. Pretty, lovely, boy.” 

“Fili!” The wail shook the rafters and Kili’s spend dribbled between his fingers, adding to the mess on Fili’s belly. 

Boneless and wrecked, Kili slumped forward until his forehead rested on Fili’s chest. Still hopelessly hard, Fili tried to suppress a frustrated groan. Instead he ran a hand through Kili’s sweaty hair and soothed the last tremors away. 

“Keep going.” Kili finally gasped out. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t finish. You should keep going.” 

“You’ll be sore.” Fili protested, but not very hard. Kili was still clenched around him, warm and inviting. 

“Don’t care.” Slowly, Kili rolled off and onto his stomach. “I want to remember it tomorrow.” 

“As if I’d let you forget it.” 

Getting to his feet, Fili dragged Kili’s pliable body further to the end of the bed. The angle was much better this way and he sank back in easily. Kili’s hands fisted loosely into the bedsheet. Fili meant to take his time, he truly did, but Kili started making those soft pleased sounds again, meeting his strokes like a cat getting the best kind of petting. Fili planted his palms on either side of Kili’s body and thrust home hard. 

“Yes!” Kili groaned, writhing under him. “Again?”

“Really?” Fili bit back a laugh. “You can’t-”

“More. Hard.” Kili ordered as if he hadn’t just come. 

“Mahal help me.” Fili squeezed his eyes closed, trying to gather his self-control. 

“Don’t pray, beloved.” The scolding wrapped warm and amused around Fili’s heart. “There’s only you and I in this bed. Mahal will have to wait his turn.” 

“Blasphemous creature.” Fili pushed forward again, surprising a gasp out of Kili. He used the new room to move from standing to kneeling on the bed. Then he drew Kili up to him until they were pressed back to chest. He bit at Kili’s earlobe, nuzzled at his neck. “You wanted it hard?” 

“And fast.” Kili panted.

Reaching down, Fili found Kili’s cock. It was stirring with renewed attention. He wrapped his hand around it, dropped his lips to Kili’s shoulder then began again in earnest. Each thrust drew a helpless moan from Kili and a gutted breath from Fili. Their cacophony filled the small space between them. Their world narrowed to this bed, to their bodies joined together. 

When Kili came a second time it was with a sob, his head falling forward. Fili only just managed to keep Kili upright long enough to find his own pleasure. When he finished, he was able to lower Kili gently to the mattress before falling on his side next to him. 

They stared helplessly at each other. The bed was a disaster. Dark red marks littered Fili’s chest, Kili’s hair was a wreck and they were both soaked in oil and seed. 

Kili’s lips were a gorgeous red. They parted and in a raw, throaty voice Kili asked: 

“How soon can we do it again?” 

Fili blinked. And then he began to laugh. 

“My heart, my love, my dearest brother,” Fili pulled Kili close, rubbing their noses together, “I believe you’ll be the death of me.”


End file.
